Room for Rent
by shadowdelta47
Summary: Episode 5: After the Elders kick Shadow out, he has to find a new base of operations. Perhaps he could bunk with Sari in her new apartment...
1. Chapter 1

**I HAVE RETURNED. And with a new chapter in the Shadow X saga. ENJOY!**

Room for Rent

Ch. 1

Shadow slowly walked into the Elder's room. They had just called him in on his day off, so he had no idea what they wanted. "_Maybe they found out that I ate all the cheese..." _He thought nervously.

Mickey spoke first. "Shadow, there comes a time in every Guardian's life when he must explore his horizons and see what the multiverse has to offer."

Shadow's eyes glazed over. "_Great, it's another one of __**these **__lectures." _He thought. "So?" Shadow said to them.

"We're kicking you out." Homer said.

"WHAT!?"

All the other Elders glared at Homer.

"What? It's best to be blunt."

"What Homer means is that we're giving you a chance to find or make your home here in the multiverse." Mickey explained.

"But I thought you said that my interference in any universe, whether big or small, could possibly jeopardize the entire existence of the multiverse."

"Eh, you don't have to hide anything from us, doc." Bugs said, winking. "We know about your little love interest in the Transformers universe."

"…..you do?" Shadow said, blushing.

"Yes, but your relationship with her does not affect the multiverse's safety, so it's alright." Mickey said. "So back on topic. It's best you find a certain universe to live in."

"And with your room empty, we'll have the perfect man-cave to play poker and pool, and watch football on a big-screen TV!" Homer exclaimed.

Again, all the Elders glared at him.

"Uhh, I mean….you will be sorely missed."

Shadow gave an indifferent look. "Eh, all right then. I guess I'll see you when you call me in for a mission."

And with that, he went up to his room to pack his things.

After he left, Homer said, "We do still have the big-screen TV, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, next chapter! Get some popcorn to chow on while you read this!**

Ch. 2

Shadow now wandered through interdimensional space, carrying all his stuff (with Gir and Space Core following behind, rambling on) pondering his current situation.

"Ugh, what am I gonna do? I have to find some new place to live. But where?" He thought about his options. "I could live with Alice….nah, there's no way I could adjust to 17th century living." He thought again. "Maybe the Eddsworld guys? Nah, Tom's my only real friend, Edd will think I'm after his cola, and Matt's just afraid of my dark appearance." He sighed. "I guess that leaves just one last place…."

Sari let out a breath and wiped her brow. She had finally finished unpacking all her stuff after moving into her new apartment. It was the perfect place: It was only a few blocks away from the Autobot's abandoned factory, and her dad had paid for it. _"It sure is going to be exciting to have my own place," _she thought.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sari went to the door and opened it…and found Shadow X with several suitcases, along with Gir and Space Core right behind him.

"Er…hi Sari. Do you mind if I live here for a while?"

After a hearty explanation from Shadow, Sari agreed to let him (and Gir and Space Core) to live with her in her new apartment.

"As long as you agree to the house rules: One: ALWAYS FLUSH AFTER YOU USE IT. Two: PICK UP ANY TRASH YOU LEAVE ON THE FLOOR. And three: YOU HAVE TO DO YOUR OWN LAUNDRY."

"Well, okay." Shadow said. "But did you have to scream it at me?"

"You wouldn't listen to me otherwise."

"Well, don't worry; I'll make sure I follow the house rules."

At exactly at that moment, strange clattering noises came from the kitchen.

"I'M GONNA MAKE SOME WAFFLES!" Gir screamed.

"…..not sure about them though."

Sari facepalmed. _"I probably should have asked to him make those two live out in the yard…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

That night, Sari and Shadow were ready to get to bed.

"Okay, you're sleeping on the couch." Sari said, throwing a pillow at Shadow.

"Aww, do I have to? Couches give me a stiff back." He groaned.

"Would you rather sleep in the bed?"

Shadow was silent for a few minutes. "Ummmm…."

"That's what I thought, you pervert." She then went into the bedroom.

Shadow lied down on the couch and thought to himself. _"Well, I found some new place to live. What now" _He thought back to what the Elders had said. _"Wait a minute…maybe they were trying to help me get closer to Sari?" _He thought about it for a minute, then dismissed the thought. _"Nah, there's no way." _ He then fluffed his pillow and went to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING…..**

Shadow woke up to the smell of pancakes. He walked groggily into the kitchen to find Gir making said pancakes (while using Space Core as stool to reach the stove top. He didn't seem to mind.).

"….if they aren't burned, I'll have some." Shadow said.

"OKIE DOKIE!" Gir said. He then proceeded to flip an uncooked pancake right onto Shadow's face.

The next few minutes consisted of Shadow running around the apartment trying to get the burning mix off his face, his screaming muffled.

Finally, he teared it off, and flushed it down the toilet. _"I swear, that robot will be the death of me sooner than later." _He thought. He walked back to the kitchen.

"So you little devil, any idea where Sari is?"  
"She went out to lady stuuuuuuuuff."

"Like what?"

Sari smacked Swindle right in the face with her Energon-Hammer, knocking him down.

"That should make you think twice before coming back to Earth right after you escaped." She said as the Autobots arrived.

"Sari, that was amazing!" Bumblebee said. "You took on a Decepticon all by yourself!"

"Well, I've been training myself for quite a while now. I've learned to control my mods, and I've picked up a few cyber ninja moves after training with Jazz." She sighed and stretched her arms. "Well, I better get home." She activated her skates, and shot off towards her apartment.

When she arrived, she found Shadow, Gir and, Space Core gathered around the TV watching….All My Children? 

"NOOOOOO MARIA, DON'T LEAVE HIM!" Gir shouted in tears.

"YOU KNOW YOU STILL LOVE HIIIIIIIIIIIM space." Space Core wailed.

"How did I let you two talk me into watching this?" Shadow said, bored.

"Because you let them." Sari said, sneaking up behind him. "How come you aren't out doing your universe stuff?"

"Don't know." Shadow replied. He looked at his wrist communicator. "They haven't called me at all today. I've just been here babysitting these two."

"Well, they'll call eventually. I'm sure the multiverse is in danger on a regular basis, right?"

Shadow nodded, and again the thought of the Elders trying to hook him up with Sari entered his mind again. It may have been why they hadn't called.

"_Well, I guess I can consider that they __**might**__ be trying to do that." _He thought. _"But even so, what I'm supposed to do to get her to like me?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS IT. Can Shadow push out of Sari's "FRIEND ZONE?" **

**Let's find out!**

Ch. 4

It was another day alone in Sari's apartment with Gir and Space Core, and Shadow was considering his options.

"_Okay, so considering the Elders kicked me out, just because I __**might **__decide to go live with Sari…..I guess that makes sense."_

He pumped his fist. "_Might as well not disappoint them then….and I've got the perfect plan too!"_

**LATER THAT NIGHT…..**

Shadow slowly opened his eyes. It was 11:00 PM, and everyone else was asleep. He smirked, impressed with his ingenious plan to reset his internal clock to wake him up (a literal clock, considering he's part Cybertronian).

"_Now for Phase 2: FAKE SLEEPWALKING!"_

Shadow then proceeded to slowly get up, fake snore, and appear to be sleepwalking. He navigated slowly, eyes half open, into the bedroom.

He then came straight up to the bed, and "accidentally fell" onto it.

"_SUCCESS!" _he screamed in his head.

About five minutes silence passed. Then…..

"Shadow?"

"Uhh…yes?"

"You just fake sleepwalked so that you could sneak into the bed, didn't you?"

"D'OH!"

Sari rolled over to face him. "Look, I told you already when we first met: I'm not to just jump into a relationship."  
Shadow blushed a bit. "I know, but it's not like that! It's not only that I like you, but…you're just someone I could sympathize with."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what it's like to be different from everyone…even before I became a Guardian. I was the kid who was always alone by myself. I didn't have many friends, and everyone else thought I was a weirdo. And you're kinda the same way….the only friends you've known are the Autobots, plus you're only half-human. I never liked you just because you're cute….but also because you're kinda like me."

He sighed. "But if that's how you want it, then-"

At that moment, Sari planted a kiss right on his cheek. His face immediately became redder than brick.

She smiled. "Shadow X – you just got yourself a girlfriend."

He smiled like a kid in a candy store.

"However, kisses from me have to be earned."

"Awww!"

Suddenly, a massive bang came from the front door.

The two rushed and opened the door to find a battle-scarred Alice kneeling in pain.

"Omigosh, what happened, Alice?" Shadow asked.

The heroine of Wonderland coughed up some blood and answered. "Shadow….my universe….it has been attacked."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**For those of you who don't like romance, SUCK IT UP. It's my story, and I can do what I want. Anyway, what just happened with Alice will be continued in my next story, "Deadly Threat."**


End file.
